Lost Memories
by Yumi Kei
Summary: A diary can be used for many things. Keeping secrets, self advise, recalling what we have forgotten... The ones we love help us remember who we are. Drug Extra up!
1. Girly Men

AN!

This will only take a moment!

But I would like to say that I re-touched and re-edited these first two chapters (yay me) now for all you first time readers, you don't have to suffer like the previous had to (ell oh ell)

This was also my very first Legal Drug fic

and still, a special thank you to Marchgirl, who inspired me to get back into fanfiction :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter one: Girly Men

Dear diary…

Wait! This is not a diary!

Okay… screw that... Um… ah, oh jeez, I'll just start.

_After another 'side job' offered by Kakei, he suddenly gave me this dia- eh, journal. Why would I need a journal?! Dammit I am not a girl!_

"But you certainly have the face of one."

The husky voice came from behind Kazahaya's shoulder, so close that he felt the hot air of Rikuo's breath when he spoke.

"GYAA! What the hell are you doing reading over my shoulder??" Kazahaya snapped the book shut and stood up, off his bed. When he turned around, there was Rikuo, grinning an evil grin. How can something so big creep up so silently?

The stare-down begins.

"What?!" Kazahaya demanded, seeing as how Rikuo hadn't moved from his position, or fixed that stupid smile on his face.

"Nothing." Rikuo turned to head towards the door "You may continue writing in your diary." He side-stepped to avoid a flying pillow aimed at his head. After the door was closed, Kazahaya sighed, quickly checking to see if Rikuo had installed any hidden camera's, then sat back down to continue the writing.

_Damn him, Rikuo. I will get my revenge some day!_

Wow, that sounds stupid, argh. Oh well.

_Kakei explained that having a journal to write in weekly is actually healthy, how I'm still don't understand why. But he wants me to keep a record of the 'jobs' that me and Rikuo do. Ahhh but why did it have to be in the form of a diary?_

… _ah! Journal, I meant! _

… _The last job was boring, and once again, Rikuo found the object of Kakei's desire first… a flag. Flag?! What? I don't get it. Why does Kakei send us out to find such ridiculous things? Ah, and he doesn't even tell me why, or what special purpose the item posses. Sheesh… well, now I'm out of things to say, soooo… eh, how do I close this? Um…_

_Bye._

Kazahaya took a swift glance over his shoulder, closed the journal, and stuck the pen between its bindings. Now to endure the days shift. Kazahaya put the book away, under his mattress, and departed, out the door.

Today would consist of, first, Kazahaya looking for his apron, for it was not on the employee rack. Then dealing with Saiga, who held the boys uniform hostage for being late. After ten minutes of 'fooling around' Kazahaya had to stack vitamin pills. Though sounding easy enough, the job required unintentional embarrassment, second. While standing on a stool, arranging vitamin pills in separate spaces, Kazahaya suddenly felt a single finger stroke down his back, from his neck to the knot of the apron on his tail bone. Perhaps not a violent gesture, but certainly enough to send the boy two feet in the air, thus enabling the spillage of a box of Viagra bottles all over the floor. Oh, the cruel irony, figuring out the culprit was easy enough for him. Rikuo, of course, cause there he was, 'helping' him pick up the bottles that was entirely Kazahaya's fault.

"Jerk." Kazahaya muttered while placing another bottle of the forbidden pills in the box.

"Yes?" He heard the playful tone in Rikuo's voice.

"Why are you such a douche head?!" The anger in his voice quickly rising.

"'Douche head'? That's a new one."

Kazahaya shot his head up to glare at Rikuo, who was grinning and keeping his attention on the mess.

"Hmph!" Kazahaya sped up the cleaning to get away from Rikuo.

"Bet this one will be a full pager for your diary huh?"

Past his limit now, Kazahaya lifted his head up ready to tell off the jerk, when he was suddenly flicked in the nose.

Rikuo had on the stupidest smile Kazahaya had ever seen, exposing all his teeth, and yet it still seemed like he was grinning. The fiend!

A growl escaped Kazahahaya's lips as he gathered a few more bottles to finish the job.

"The kitty growls." Rikuo stood up, staring down at the shaking boy. Shaking with anger that is.

"That's it!" Kazahaya stood up and lunged for Rikuo, who simply took a step out of the way. Before He could crash into a stand of lip ointment, Rikuo grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Kazahaya to a tight embrace.

"Let go of me you bulgy freak!" Kazahaya's struggles were useless against Rikuo's bear hug… If you could call it a hug.

"Not a chance. Do you realize that I just saved you from even more time consuming work?"

Silence.

"Ungrateful brat." Rikuo finished.

"What did you say?!" This time Rikuo let him go, and received an unfriendly glare.

Rikuo sighed, "We should get back to work." He flicked Kazhaya's nose again, and walked off.

"Closing time! Oh yeah!" Kazahaya did a little dance as he switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED

Rikuo frowned as he took off his apron. _What a little kid. _He glanced over to see Kazahaya doing a shuffle over to lock the doors.

"It's good to know your in a pleasant mood." Kakei appeared from behind the cash register, with a mischievous smile playing his lips.

The two teenagers stopped what they were doing.

"Haha! Guess what time it is?!" Saiga made a choke hold around Rikuo's neck, who remained indifferent to the embrace.

Kazahaya cocked his head to the side "10:30?"

Rikuo felt like slapping his forehead, but decided just to sigh while rolling his eyes.

"I have a job for you two, do you accept?" Kakei gently clasped his hands together.

"Of course we except!" Kazahaya punched his fist into the air.

Saiga grinned, and Rikuo sighed, again.

"Why do you always do that?" Rikuo stooped down to glare at the smaller boy.

"… Do what?" Kazahaya asked innocently.

"Take on a job before knowing what it is."

"… Is it really that bad? After all, I need the money."

"Har har! That's right! You should be more like Kaza-chan here!" Saiga smacked Kazahaya's back, causing him to stumble.

"…Chan?" Kazahaya mumbled.

"Okay boys, what you will be looking for tonight is a mirror. In the abandoned factory a couple miles away." Kakei smiled his all-to-kind smiles, which made him look like he was secretly plotting something.

"Right! We will be on our way!" Before Kazahaya had a chance to unlock the door to run out, Kakei's calm voice emerged.

"Just a small bit of advise, don't look at your reflection." Kakei, with that, turned and gracefully walked into his office, followed by a snickering Saiga.

"…Does he mean on the mirror?" Kazahaya asked Rikuo.

"Obviously dumb ass. Your lucky I'm here or else you would do the exact opposite of what Kakei wanted you to do." Rikuo strode past Kazahaya, who had a clear vein popping out of his forehead.

"Why you!-"

"Lets go, your voice is giving me a headache." Without a backword glance, Rikuo stepped outside.

"I'll give you a headache all right…" Kazahaya mumbled as he followed Rikuo.


	2. If i sing you a song, will you shut up?

Chapter 2: If i sing you a song, will you shut up?

Kazahaya lay flat on his bed, all limbs hanging off the sides. Exasperated heaves escaped loudly from his lungs, sweat trickled down, everywhere, and dirt covered his face and cloths.

No, my dedicated readers, you did not just miss a sex scene.

_I didn't... know there were going to be... DOGS! _Kazahaya's eye's widened at the memory.

The sound of a knob squeaking, and water crashing down in the bathroom reminded Kazahaya that he would have 25 minutes of alone time.

Thinking about it, then reaching under his top mattress to grab the small, plain brown book. Kazahaya sat up to lean against the wall, grabbed the pen in the binding, and opened to the second blank page.

_They say a good fight builds character... _

Kazahaya exhaled sharply, then continued.

_Dammit they were wrong..._

"_Hey, Rikuo, you sure _you know where your going?" Kazahaya, reluctantly, stayed close behind Rikuo. Because, though he would never admit it, he was a little anxious of the spooky building.

"Why? Scared of the dark Kaza-chan?" Rikuo smirked, recalling the word Saiga used to address Kazahaya by.

"NO! And stop calling me 'chan'!" Kazahaya moved to walk _next_ to Rikuo, as opposed to cowering _behind_ him.

The boys came to a halt at the end of the pitch black hallway, to stare at the giant room before them.

Only the rays of the moon, visible through the broken glass windows above, were able to light up the place. Dusty, broken and burnt conveyor belts were scattered ubiquitously, making hardly any space to walk between. No wonder this place ended in a fire.

Rikuo moved first, stepping over a jumbled up piece of metal.

Kazahaya followed slowly behind, his hands in tight fists at his chest.

"Why would a mirror be in here?" Kazahaya asked to no one, in order to break the sudden silence.

Rikuo shrugged, crawling over a piece of machine to further cross the room. As Kazahaya swung his leg over the devise, speckled dust floated down in front of his face. Soon regretting it, he looked up, and shrunk away at the sight.

Old, wooden beams covered the ceiling. Some were snapped due to termites and humidity, others still remained, of course, but Kazahaya questioned the strength of the remaining wood.

"You shouldn't worry about it." Guessing his thoughts, Rikuo took Kazahaya by the elbow to help him over. "now, we should split up, get this done and over with."

Kazahaya only nodded.

"You take the west side, I'll take east- are you okay?" Rikuo helped Kazahaya stand up straight, for he had started to stumble.

"Of course I'm okay!" He ripped his arm out of Rikuo's grasp. "I'll be the one to get the mirror first!" Kazahaya smirked and turned his destined way.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kazahaya, his back to Rikuo, waved his hand in the air at his command.

"Shower's free."

Kazahaya snapped his head up from the book.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rikuo grinned, his hair was still dripping wet, wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Uh, nothing!" Kazahaya shut the journal, and sat still, waiting for Rikuo to leave.

He didn't.

"What?" Rikuo stepped closer.

"Um, shouldn't you start supper or something?" Kazahaya looked hopeful.

"Even though its your turn." He rolled his eyes. "but, whatever. Go take a shower, you smell like dog." Before Rikuo went into the kitchen, Kazahaya watched him pull a pair of jeans on from his dresser.

After Rikuo was out of site, Kazahaya stashed the journal under his pillow, grabbed an extra pair of cloths and into the bathroom.

Kazahaya came out of the bathroom, as if he had gotten done taking a swim in the arctic.

_Damn him, Rikuo_- "Achoo!" Ugh... Sniff. _leaving me with no hot water._

Kazahaya crawled over to his bed, and wrapped himself up in a cocoon of blankets and sheets.

"Cold, chan man?" Kazahaya only needed to lift his lashes up slightly to see a Rikuo in the door way to the kitchen, grinning of course. But he was too tired, and cold to backlash him at the moment.

"Aw, would you like me to warm you up?" Rikuo bent down to look sexy.

"Go to hell!" Kazahaya chattered, although the blankets were bringing his temperature up. Rikuo gave one last smile before heading back into the kitchen, to finish making what smelled like barbecued pork chops, yum.

Kazahaya stuck his naked arm out of the blankets to grope under his pillow for the journal. Pulling it out, he followed the ritual of taking the pen out of the bindings-

_Wait, i just threw the pen down afterward..._

True terror coming to his eyes, Kazahaya hastily opened the book, and flipped the first few pages to find...

**Thats brilliant penmanship you got there, aspiring to be a writer now are we? **

"..."

"..."

"...?!"

"Argh, RIKUO!!"

Not even 5 seconds later.

"Yes?" Rikuo appeared again at the door way, twirling a spatula in his hand.

Kazahaya shoved the book up. "Explain this!"

Rikuo seemed to study it. "Why, that looks like a diary."

"It's not a diary!!" Kazahaya screamed, then remembered his point. "Why did you read it?!"

"Who said i read it?" Rikuo questioned without hesitation.

"You cant just-"

"Hold that thought, if you plan to scold me, at least allow me to turn the burner off." Rikuo headed back into the kitchen, then re-appeared without the spatula.

"You said you read it!" Kazahaya opened to the page to reveal Rikuo's scrawl.

Rikuo walked to the bed. "Let me see it." He reached down to take it as he said this.

"Yeah right!" He flinched away at Rikuo's hand.

"I thought you said I already read it."

"..."

"So it's perfectly fine if i see it again."

"Ah ha! You admit it!"

"No, I'm just taking your assumptions to thought."

"But-"

Rikuo took this moment to snatch the book away from Kazahaya's loose grip.

"Ah, give it back!" Kazahaya went to take it, but was pushed back by Rikuo's hand on his chest. "Stop reading it!" He saw Rikuo using one hand to hold to book up to his eye's, while using the other one to hold Kazahaya back with.

"I see what you trying to do! And if you think that if you can pull it off!... You are so dead!" Rikuo remained silent, but a slight uplift in his cheek bone revealing a smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about?! Man if it wasn't for the extra weight of the quilt, I would be all over you like-"

And before Kazahaya could guess why Rikuo was suddenly half on top of him, their lips met, one of them wide eyed. Rikuo's eyes closed, he deepened the kiss, letting the book drop to bring his hand around Kazahaya's head, who whimpered, but did nothing else.

"Ah, silence." Rikuo lazily opened his eye's, and without another word, got up and walked away.


	3. If you were gay

Argh! why did i make them kiss?! No no no no... sigh, oh well, cant take it back now . 

This story is literally writing itself, i only have some clue about this "mirror", and i need a new writing style o.o

I've been reading my LD manga's, cause i realized that i was getting the characters a little OUT of character. Bad yumi, bad!

I do not own Legal Drug, but i finally found the Japanese manga's online! Yes! (do you know how hard it is to buy Japanese stuff in America? o.O) cant wait till it comes! Heh heh

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: If you were gay.

Kazahaya hadn't blinked yet. The shock was so evident in his features, you would think he just witnessed a murder... nah, more shocking than that.

Finally coming to his senses, Kazahaya groaned, blinked, fainted a little, than quickly brought his arm up to his mouth, erasing all hint of Rikuo germs. "Blah! I need alcohol! Soap! Bleach!" Unable to stop the over-exaggeration, Kazahaya flew his half-naked body out of the bed, landing with a loud thunk on the floor. Kazahaya remained seated at his tangled position. _The fiend! The GAY fiend! I'll kill him the next time i see him! _Frustrated, Kazahaya brought his knees up enough to lay his crossed arms atop of them. He sat there a little longer, then heard the sound of the last voice he wanted to hear now.

"Kazahaya, supper is ready. Get your ass in here and eat."

Kazahaya ground his teeth together. Rikuo didn't have the respect to be answered back. Kazahaya stood slowly, feeling a little dizzy, and stumbled over to his dresser, to pull on the first pair of jeans he set his eye's on. Next, a plain white, loose fitting sweater slipped over Kazahaya's skinny exterior. Kazahaya heard his named being called from the kitchen again, but ignored it, in a "Hmph!" He turned to take the brown book of his bed, and left the apartment, with a loud slam, just to let the monster know he had left, and wanted to be alone.

Kazahaya's decision to finish writing in Kakei's room was abruptly erased, for once he came to the door to knock, he heard a soft moan. A flush of red spread across his face. His fist was still frozen in the air, then he heard, what he thought was a squeak, and a "Saiga, you haven't done that in a while..."

Kazhaya's eye's bulged out again. Kakei seemed so... Decent during working hours. Hastily now, Kazahaya turned from the hot door, and fled immediately.

_What is with the people in this place?! _Kazahaya already knew that Kakei and Saiga were a _couple_, but he never imagined...

_Ah, everyone in this store is gay, i need to escape. _Suddenly realizing that there was no more extra rooms, Kazahaya had to settle with a broom closet to continue writing about yesterdays events. Locking the door, and pulling the light switch, Kazahaya sat on the cold, concrete floor. _But anything was better than being stuck in a room with Rikuo!_ He thought.

Starting at where he left off, Kazahaya began to write.

_Everything looked the same in that God-forsaken power plant. But I had to find that mirror first! Then I would have at least a little more respect than credited for. _

Although he wasn't cold, Kazahaya crossed his arms tightly against his chest. Remaining on the course set upon him by Rikuo, Kazahaya always looked both ways, looking for a glint of light, or something unusual, that could be a reflector. Soon coming to a shelved wall, Kazahaya started shuffling through the shelves and drawers, pushing things to the ground and causing a mess.

"I don't think it's down here, lets try up a few floors." Rikuo yelled from the opposite side of the room.

"How can you be so sure already?" Kazahaya called back, opening another drawer, when a big black spider crawled out of it, Kazahaya screamed falling backwards.

"Kaza?" Rikuo sounded a bit worried, or was it his imagination? As not to embarrass himself, Kazahaya stood up immediately, dusting himself off, and walking past the scary spider. "uh, it was nothing!" His voice broke, crap.

He heard Rikuo laugh, darn him. Kazahaya acted as if nothing had happened, and continued, headed toward the stairs. Rikuo followed, still snickering. Kazahaya rolled his eye's, touching the railing as he took the first step.

A flash of memories flooded his mind the moment he laid his fingers on it.

People rushing down the stairs to get away from the fire, tripping, falling, and stumbling over each other. Some men getting trampled to death, or some becoming paralyzed, and unable to escape from the fire that soon engulfed them.

Kazahaya took a deep intake of breath when he was brought back to the real world. He was leaning against someone, oh yeah, Rikuo. Who was holding the arm Kazahaya had touched the banister with.

"How 'bout you try not to touch anything?" Rikuo let him up slowly. Kazahaya realized that Rikuo had pulled him from the handrail. "Yeah." Kazahaya felt like crying, he could feel all the victims emotions just before they were killed. His eye's paled again.

Rikuo continued ahead, testing each step before deciding it could be walked on. Coming to a thin hallway, The boys split up, one for the left side, and one for the right. Some rooms consisted of shelves of fabric, tools, an engine room, full of pulleys. Some were even, what seemed to look like, bedrooms. Kazahaya, deciding it would be the best place, began looking for the mirror in every bedroom he came across.

"Anything yet?" He heard Rikuo called from a room across from his. Kazahaya sighed, if he had found something of importance, of course he would yell and celebrate about it. "Not yet." He answered anyway. After he said that, Kazahaya found it sitting on top of a dresser. Right out of the blue like that. Kazahaya blinked before cautiously treading toward it. Peeking over the edge of the bureau, and noticing that the mirror was reflector-up. Kazahaya grabbed the handle, and flipped it over before looking for a cloth to wrap it in.

"Ha ha! Lookie lookie what I got!" Kazahaya exclaimed, practically dancing into the next room Rikuo was in. And almost ran into his brawny back. "What?-" Kazahaya silenced himself straightway once he saw why Rikuo wasn't moving.

Three dogs. Two Doberman Pincher's and a mean looking Tosa-Inu. Kazahaya gulped. That Tosa was huge! "Rikuo?" Kazahaya whispered weakly. His eye's were hard, Rikuo was concentrating on something. Without warning, one of the Doberman was yelping in pain, and Kazahaya heard the snapping of bones.

Rikuo had broke the dogs bones with his telekineses. How scary.

"Move!"

Before Kazahaya had time to question, Rikuo has taken his hand and was pulling him him away from the growling dogs. But Rikuo was running to fast for Kazahaya to keep up.

"Ah! Rikuo, slow down dammit!" What a stupid thing to say when you had two blood thirsty dog's chasing you. Rikuo growled impatiently, and stopped to scoop Kazahaya up in his arms and start running again. Kazahaya felt this embrace was a little rough, and was about to complain, when he saw the Tosa on Rikuo's heel.

"GAH! DOG! DOG!"

"Shut up! I know!" Abruptly, Rikuo fell, sending Kazahaya, and the wrapped mirror flying.

The Tosa that was chasing Rikuo, jumped on top of him, clawing and biting him. Kazahaya, a few feet away, groaned in agony because of the hard floor landing. But soon not the least of his worries, as the Doberman came after him, pouncing him to the ground once Kazahaya tried to get up and run. "Ah! Bad dog!" Kazahaya tried to grab hold of the dogs head, but only resulted in getting bit on the hand. Crying out in pain more when the dog started mutilating the boy, as a cat would scratch up a couch cushion. Like the dog was digging out Kazahaya's stomach. "Ah! Rikuo!" Kazahaya heard a yelp, but it did not come out of the dog on him. Soon afterward, the Doberman was kicked off him, sent flying and smacked against a wall in a painful crunch. Kazahaya winced when Rikuo picked him up again, holding him like a child.

"Mirror! The mirror!" Kazahaya yelled, forgetting he had dropped the mirror. Rikuo groaned loudly, obviously not really caring, but scooped that up while he ran. Miraculously not falling going down the stairs, or tripping on any scrap metal.

Kazahaya stopped there, shutting the book and stretching.

-Knock Knock-

Silence.

"Kazahaya, get your skinny ass out of there."

_... Crap. Maybe if im quiet, he wont know that i am here, and go away._

"Kazahaya, i know your there, get out before i unlock the door."

Silence.

"Cause you know I can" Kazahaya could just hear the grin he was making.

"Man Rikuo, your a pain in my ass right now."

Laughter

_He's acting as if nothing happened! The jerk._

"Scared of a little kiss?" The knob turned.

Kazahaya stuck his legs up, holding the door closed. "Dammit Rikuo! You piss me off! GO AWAY!!"

Silence. This time from the opposite side of the door. Kazahaya heard his heavy footsteps departing.

..._No way, he actuality left?_ Kazahaya slowly brought his legs back to stand on his knees, and opening the door a crack, to see if he really left. Popping his head out all the way, Kazahaya scanned the area, not much to see since most of the view was blocked by shelves of necessities.

"...Whoops."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

WHOA! Kazahaya is acting independent! . Whats wrong with this picture??! who knows!

BUT! I finally come up with a plot line! cheers but, i realized, when THAT part does come up, its gunna get dramatic... crap. So, im straying away from it as much as possible! Comedy is better no? Heh heh...

ALSO! Im not sure what to do next, so im not gunna post the next chapter till i get a lot of reviews! . i know, harsh :(


	4. Tomo

AHHHH! Its my time-of-da-month! I hurt so bad! Whaaa!

Okay, i can do this! Legal Drug is not owned by me, nor are the characters. Ouch... man! I shall persevere!

ALSO! A little insider, im reeeeally bad at like, make-out scene's, so i hope you dont barf in your mouth like i did when i was writing this . (help me Marchgirl!) haha

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: Tomo

_... I hope I didn't make him mad... _Kazahaya thought, as he slowly climbed the stairs, thinking of a good reason why he had yelled at him. Because he knew Rikuo wouldn't take the kiss as an excuse! Dumb jerk...

Kazahaya popped his head in the doorway silently, finding Rikou lying on his own bed, nibbling on a small piece of chocolate, his hands on the back of his head, the picture of ease.

"Um, Rikuo?" Said boy turned his head slightly to look at Kazahaya, who fidgeted at the door. "Uh, I wanted to say I was sorry." Rikuo remained silent, but did not look away. Heat started flowing up to Kazahaya's cheeks "for, you know, yelling at you before, I'm sorry I made you mad." Kazahaya stayed in his position, to embarrassed to move. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Im not mad at you." Kazahaya looked up from the floor to catch Rikuo looking back at the ceiling.

An unintentional squeak was heard from Kazahaya. "R-really?"

Rikuo grinned, and licked any chocolate residue off his lips. "Really. Your to cute to hold a grudge against for long."

Kazahaya's eyebrow twitched. _Cute? _He didn't miss Rikuo knocking his head back to wink at him. Now remembering why he had made Rikuo run off, Kazahaya began his little spat.

"I still haven't forgotten that kiss you assaulted me with!" Kazahaya decided it was safe to walk in now, and shut the door behind him. Rikuo smiled at the sudden anger in his voice. "You liked it." He replied simply, taking his hands from his head, to prop himself up with his elbows. "Did not! It was disgusting! You sick gay thing!" Kazahaya was flailing his arms now.

"You like _me_." Rikuo threw his head to the side to grin evilly at the red Kazahaya.

"Yeah right!" Kazahaya yelled sarcastically, crossing his arms and looking at a wall. Rikuo smirked, and stood up.

"Kazahaya?" The voice was right next to him. Kazahaya jumped a foot in the air from the sudden closeness. Then took a karate stance. "Stay away from me or prepare for a fight." He seemed to bounce on his heels. Rikuo smiled in pure humor, stepping closer to him, and getting even closer when Kazahaya didn't attempt to strike. "I would love to see you try." Soon Kazahaya felt his back to the door. _Crap, i fell for his trap! Now he's going to do something wrong, so very wrong! _He squeezed his eye's shut. Then Kazahaya shivered when he felt Rikuo's fingers graze down his cheek, from his ear lobe, to his chin. With exaggerated slowness, Rikuo twisted his fingers around to travel down Kazahaya's chin on to his throat, where he leaned in to delicately kiss the base of. Then traced his nose up Kazahaya's neck, up his jawbone, and blew in his ear. Kazahaya inhaled suddenly from surprise, feeling weak.

"Rikuo...?" Kazahaya's eye's were still closed, his lips trembled when Rikuo lightly ran his fingers on his bottom lip. Every thought in his head was screaming at him to push Rikuo back, stop the madness!

Rikou felt the back of Kazahaya's neck, combing the thin hairs between his fingers. He brought his face to look directly at Kazahaya, waiting for him when he idly fluttered his eye's open. Rikuo smirked, his hands still in their original positions. "Your so adorable, dammit." Kazahaya's pupils appeared shaking.

Rikuo flicked Kazahaya in the nose. "Caught ya starring."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kazahaya, I want you to deliver the mirror to the client now." Kakei called Kazahaya, only Kazahaya, into his office to discuss the last job he and Rikuo had done.

"No Rikuo?" Kazahaya didn't mean to, but he sounded kinda sad... How stupid. "That's right, no Rikuo." Kakei gave a slight smile.

"Sweet! That means I don't have to share the pay!" Kazahaya punched the air. "Although that is true, Kazahaya, this job doesn't pay much, as your only delivering what you have excavated."

"Of course!" Kazahaya smiled, standing up. Kakei reached into a desk drawer and pulled out the mirror, wrapped in soft colored cloth. "Handle this carefully now." Kakei extended the object for Kazahaya to take. "You got it!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya ran his fingers carefully down his neck, remembering last night's events. _What's with Rikuo these days? He sure is acting, un-Rikuo like. Argh! It's driving me insane!_ Kazahaya fumed, clutching the mirrors handle.

A pair of bright headlights came around the corner. Kazahaya lifted his hand containing the mirror to shield out the light. The car honked at him, and Kazahaya was forced to jump out of the way, and stumble to the pavement. Once the car passed, and laughs by drunken teens, Kazahaya stood up, wiped some mud off his jeans and muttered "Jerk" then once again set off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I swear I had it with me when I left the store!" Kazahaya searched helplessly through his jacket and jean pockets, for the lost mirror. The man at the door sighed. He was American. He had a beer belly and balding head, 'nuff said. "Ah! I apologize!" Kazahaya bowed several times before remembering that he may have dropped it at the street corner. "Oh! If you give me time, I could go look for it! I think i know where i could have dropped it." Kazahaya smiled friendly at the man, who frowned "Whatever." Was all Kazahaya got for his kindness. He ground his teeth together. _Ungrateful American... _

Kazahaya retraced his steps, becoming anxious. What if someone else had picked up the mirror? Oh, that would be bad... Kazahaya came upon the corner where that car almost ran him over, and started searching.

Soon it became darker, and it started to lightly rain. Cursing under his breath, Kazahaya flipped his wet hair, sticking to his face, out of the way. There were no more cars out, it was probably entering 1:00 in the morning, dammit. A sudden light snapped Kazahaya out of depression, and took a step back, then saw the flash again. Smiling despite himself, the teen ran over to the light source, splashing in the shallow puddles on the street.

Kazahaya got frustrated again, when he couldn't see the flash anymore, he knew it was towards the ground. A sense of stupidity came over him, and knocked his head down, seeing a storm drain below him. Cursing his luck, Kazahaya got down on all fours to peek into the dark waters. He saw the shimmering gold of the handle, and the waters reflection on the glass- Glass?! Shit! He was looking at his own reflection through the murky water. He knew that Kakei had warned about not looking into the replication, but so far nothing was happening, and now the only thing going through his mind was how to get the mirror out, before it got sucked into a pipe.

The boy worried aloud as he scrambled about, looking for a stick of something to poke it out... Wait, poking it wont help! "ARGH!" Kazahaya had a fit all by himself "DAMN IT ALL!!" He stomped childishly in the rain, which was now pouring harder. "FINE! YOU WIN RIKUO! GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE AND FETCH THE STUPID MIRROR!!" Kazahaya coughed from the mix of cold and a sore throat. He growled, if there was ever a time for metaphoric ears, it was now. Kazahaya trudged back to the drain, and stuck his arm in it, trying to reach it, which of course was useless because of the distance. Kazahaya groaned, and peered back into the rectangular hole in the curb. The mirror was now up against a pipe hole, ready to suck it away for all eternity. Then he had his freak-out moment, and almost got his head stuck in the storm drain.

Then the mirror fell, and Kazahaya looked back through the mirror's reflection. Before he had time to react, Kazahaya felt stiff, and collapsed to the cement in a awkward heap. _Ah! No! I cant move, wait- _Kazahaya blinked once, and was frozen, he couldn't even inhale. He was lost in his own mind, and passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"What the hell happened to him?" _Voices..._

"Im not sure..." _Confusion..._

"Dammit! Why didn't you send me with him?!" _Who...?_

"Urhhh..."

Silence.

The boys' joints began to unlock, as his body took in the warmth. His eye's stayed fixed starring at nothing, just shockingly.

Rikuo ran to the boy, and looked down into his face. "Kazahaya?" _Who...? _

"Uhh... Shhh..." The boys head rolled over and hit the tiled floor in a thunk. A warm hand held it back up, as if forcing him to look into Rikuo's eye's. "Kazahaya?"

"I think we should let him rest." Kakei sounded unsure, even to himself.

Rikuo frowned, he wanted to punch his boss so hard right now. "Fine. I'll take him to his bed." Rikuo ignored Kakei when he told him to be careful as he scooped up Kazahaya in his arms, cradling him like a child.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two days had passed.

TWO! Rikuo seethed as he watched Kazahaya sleep in his own bed. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen. Stupid Kazahaya, always taking a job. He sighed, then blamed Kakei again for even sending him out. Then that didn't seem to be enough, he blamed Saiga for always picking on him. Kazahaya rolled over, it was something new, he hadn't moved a finger since Rikuo laid him down.

"Kaza?" Rikuo scooted up in his chair to brush away a lock of hair that fell into Kazahaya's eyes. His eyes were, in fact, still open. But when Rikuo touched him, he blinked, color returning to his vision. He blinked several more times, obtaining moisture after havening them opened for so long. Kazahaya's brow narrowed in what appeared to be frustration.

"...Who...?" Rikuo felt a sense of relief wash over him at the sound of Kazahaya's voice, but it was different somehow...

"Kazahaya," Rikuo shivered inwardly when the boy looked at him, the facial expression still stuck on. "your okay now." Rikuo felt like he was talking to a child who just got a cut.

Kazahaya moved his head back and forth. "Tomo..." He mumbled.

"Tomo, what?" Rikuo thought he was trying to make a sentence.

Kazahaya struggled again, squeezing his eyes shut, then reached out and touched Rikuo's cheek. "Tomo." Kazahaya said finally.

"...A name?" Rikuo wondered aloud. Kazahaya smiled slightly, then fainted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

TOLD ya things would get dramatic! Haha. Sorry for short chapter, i just wanted to end it there.

"The picture of ease" from the second paragraph, can anyone guess where i stole that sentence from? Heh heh... a cookie for the one who gets it right!

Oh, and about that "Ungrateful American" thing, no im not racist! It just kinda slipped in there on it's own.


	5. Memories

Ooooh! Yeah! Haah now i love my story:D I do not own Legal Drug, or its characters.

Yeah, i changed the title, you like? Eh? haha

Thank you, all the reviewers! You kept me going :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5: Memories

"Are you sure he said 'Tomo'?" Kakei's fingers trailed around his chin in thought, Saiga was slouching in a chair, unknown to the world.

"Positive." Rikuo paused. "Was the original owner named Tomo?"

"How should I know?"

"You do know, and your going to tell me." It took all he had for Rikuo to keep his cool.

Kakei sighed, not knowing what to do next.

A creek on the floor board snapped their heads up to attention. Kazahaya was slowly stepping down the stairs, gripping the small railing as if his life depended on it. Rikuo's brow furled in frustration.

"How do you feel Kazahaya?" Kakei asked friendly... A suspicious act.

The boy froze on the last step, he snapped his head up, with tired, bedroom eye's.

"...Kazahaya?" Kakei asked again.

He shook his head violently back and forth, almost making himself dizzy. "My name is Tomo."

"Oh dear..."

"Kakei, what happened?" Rikuo forced himself to stay calm, the effort was at a loss, he was visibly shaking.

Kakei looked at Tomo, then back at... Rikuo, and whispered in his ear, "I should not mention this in front of the boy now, come into my office once you set the ground rules for him, and show him what to do."

"Your going to make him work here?" Rikuo almost spat the words back at Kakei.

"Well, he is still Kazahaya in the flesh. If he stays here, he works here." Kakei made an end-of-discussion face.

Rikuo's upper lip twitched in irritation. Tomo made it down the stairs, finally, and was working his way up to Rikuo, the first face he saw when he woke up.

He stood awkwardly next to Rikuo, and Kakei smiled at him. "Good morning, eh, Tomo was it? How did you sleep?"

Silence.

"...How are you feeling?"

Rikuo felt like rolling his eye's. Kakei was practically babying the boy.

"Well, anyway, Rikuo here will show you around, so you can get used to things here."

Tomo looked confused. "...Why? Do I live here?" It was a question that didn't have thought behind it.

Kakei smiled "For now you will."

"...Okay..." Tomo looked back at his bare feet, obvious confusion covering his features.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo felt a tap on his shoulder, already knowing who it was, he twisted his neck around to catch a peripheral look at the boy who shared Kazahaya's perfect features, but refused to be called the name of it's original owner. Rikuo hated him just for that. Even if on accident Rikuo called this, _Tomo, _Kazahaya, the boy got frustrated and angry. He missed Kazayaha. He hated this impostor, and Kakei even more for not taking this whole situation seriously enough.

"Where does this go?"

Rikuo noticed Kazahaya's innocent eye's look up at him. No, these weren't Kaza's eyes. They were cold, lost, and always sad. Rikuo didn't want this boy near him. At first he felt sorry for him, but after a week of staying in the same room with him, it became annoying. Rikuo couldn't pick on him. If he did, he cried. Rikuo missed the pink blush on Kazahaya's cheeks, or the way he yelled at him whenever Rikuo made a comment about him.

"Back of the store, there's an aisle that reads "Hair Products"" Rikuo told him for the up-teenth time. He became annoyed at how lame this boy's memory was. A kid would remember where things go better than this boy. Even as Tomo smiled a thanks, and darted for that direction, Rikuo still couldn't stand him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Get rid of him." Rikuo frowned at his boss. He demanded that he speak to Kakei after work.

"...Tomo?" Kakei kept up appearance, lightly resting his chin on his cupped hand.

"Who else?" Rikuo leaned back on the black leather sofa, that Saiga usually slept on.

"... I don't want to tell you this Rikuo..." Kakei glanced up, Rikuo fidgeted. "I'm not sure how we could bring Kazahaya back, without the mirror."

"I want Kazahaya back." _My Kazahaya. _He remembered when Kakei had called him into his office, after the first day Tomo worked.

"_It appears we have a problem." Kakei sat behind his desk, putting on a authoritative __f__açade. Rikuo wanted to strangle the man! Of course it's a problem! Instead, he glared at him, clearly not amused. Seeing as this was all he was going to get out of Rikuo, Kakei sighed, than continued. "When you look into the reflection of the mirror, you obtain the memories, or in this case, the personality of the previous person who was unlucky enough to glance into the glass." _

Talk about a persona switch. Rikuo growled at himself for trying to make humor out of the situation. Kakei said that he would look more into it. But really, how is somebody possibly going to be able to find information about a magical mirror that swaps souls?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo read his newspaper, trying to distract himself from Tomo, who was pacing around the small apartment.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Tomo seemed to plead. He was obviously bored.

Rikuo sighed _your supposed to say, "Dammit Rikuo! Stop reading that Stupid paper! What pleasure could possibly come out of reading stinky ink on a boring piece of gray paper?!" _He smirked at his own imitation of Kazahaya, then frowned. "I don't know, make yourself useful and try to cook dinner." Rikuo turned a page.

Tomo fidgeted. "I... don't know how to cook." He seemed to choose his words carefully. Rikuo sighed again. "Fine, go get some rice out of the cabinet, and I'll teach you." Rikuo dared a glance at Tomo, and regretted it.

He was smiling. Tomo looked like a little kid who had won a prize out of a claw machine. "Yes, of course!" He started opening up random cabinet doors. Rikuo never saw Kazahaya smile like that. No, it wasn't Kazahaya, but it was still his lips, his perfect thin lips that was creating the euphoric smile, one that Rikuo had never been able to make Kazahaya do. Rikuo felt himself melt inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"First you need to clean the rice." Rikuo felt a sense of déjà vu. He waited to see if this, Tomo, would put on the same reaction Kazahaya did, when he first attempted to make rice.

"...How?" Tomo still held onto the rice bag. Rikuo groaned silently.

"Here." Rikuo reached under the sink to grab a colander. "Pour some rice in it." Rikuo gestured at the holey pot.

"... Wont it fall out of the little holes?" Rikuo groaned again, and rolled his eye's. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sure they wont fall out!" After a few more 'sorries', Tomo practically dumped the whole bag in, until Rikuo pulled Tomo's arms up, to stop the cascading grains.

"That's quite enough." Rikuo took the bag out of Tomo's hands to tie it back up. He heard Tomo sigh, and looked down at the boy, who had his head down in sadness. "I am sorry, I cant do anything right." Tomo pulled some hair behind his ear, and turned to face the sink again.

Rikuo felt his heart speed up. "Nah, it's okay. I remember the time I taught a friend of mine how to make rice too." Rikuo fidgeted, what was he doing?

"..Oh, really?"

Rikuo decided he mynas well continue, if he didn't want the tear ducts to open. "Yeah, he just poured it down the sink. He thought cleaning rice meant the same when you clean dishes and stuff." Rikuo felt his cheeks uplift into a smile. Kazahaya was so stupid. The drain got so clogged up, Rikuo remembered, when he tried to fix it, he unscrewed the drain pipe, and a mess of gooey, wet rice fell all over his face. A fight followed soon after, Kazahaya did a daring move, even after staying with Rikuo for only a few days. He had shoved the wet rice down Rikuo's throat, trying to end the argument. As if that helped.

"...Huh. Well, at least I poured it into the bowl!" Rikuo frowned at the smiling boy. "So, who's your friend?"

Rikuo froze, turning away, for Tomo had started to see his facial expression. "No one, lets just get this over with."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thank you for teaching me how to cook, Rikuo!" Tomo made a victorious face after supper was finished, and eaten.

"No problem." Rikuo almost whispered, sitting on Kazahaya's bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" Tomo announced, starting towards Rikuo's bed. He had refused to let Tomo sleep in Kazahaya's bed, so he let the boy sleep in his bed.

"Take a shower first." Rikuo ordered.

Tomo shrugged "Okay." He grabbed some random cloths out of the dresser, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Rikuo knew that Kazahaya never took cloths in the bath with him. He always walked out naked, or just in boxers, he was always to lazy to find cloths _before_ he showered. Kazahaya also wouldn't have agreed so easily to go into the shower if Rikuo commanded him to like that, even if Kazahaya did want to take a shower, if Rikuo told him to go, he didn't. And a fight always broke out, which Rikuo loved.

But Rikuo wanted to be alone. He rolled over to lay down, on his stomach. He reached under the first mattress, and groped around 'till he felt Kazahaya's journal. Making himself more comfortable, Rikou then opened the small book, flipping through all the pages, skimming before actually reading.

He loved how Kazahaya portrayed him, using adjectives that made Rikuo laugh once he read them. Like, 'Brute', 'Vulgar', and of course, 'Stupid'. He read how Kazahaya had described that moment where he had to carry him out of that guard-dog infested facility. How warm and safe his arms had felt, encasing a protective cage around him. He didn't know the boy had such poetry in him, it made Rikuo stiffen a giggle. Rikuo flipped a few more pages. Not even half the book was used. He stared at the blank pages, thoughtfully. Then, amking up his mind, snatched the pen from the books bindings, and began to write.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakei hung up the phone, for the 20th time. It would seem all physics in town are all self-proclaimed. Kakei hummed, he did that when frustrated. He felt two muscular arms slide themselves around his shoulders.

"Hows the kid?" Saiga's deep, husky voice whispered in Kakei's ear.

He smiled, despite himself. "I cant see anything, as if Tomo has no future." He laced pale, bony fingers with Saiga's thick, masculine one's.

"Don't disappear on me." Saiga gently kissed Kakei on the cheek.

"It's the boy I'm more concerned about." Kakei replied, whispering, keeping the mood romantic.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" Saiga wanted to smile a goofy grin, like usual, but the threat of losing the one he loved was no joke.

"Well, I haven't yet, so that means Kazahaya is still alive... Somewhere... In the stars..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PLOT TWIST!! haha oh, sorry.

Im sorry it took me a while to update.

BUT! I finally have some clue about what the story will be, so im happy.

Reviews are so sexy ;)


	6. Find me Love

ah, i remember, in chapter 4, i got 4 reviews! That was awesome... what was in 4 that made it so interesting? Lets see... Tomo?! Whats so great about tomo? Argh... you know, i chose that name, because it means "Twin" wink wink hint hint lol

AND! To clear things up...**Tomo has no relation to CLAMP's "Tomo" from the manga 'Suki'** i didnt even think about that when i picked that name! Lol so, now the mystery is solved! haha

i apologize for my uber late update, deal with it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ch. 6: Find me... Love

"Im bored, Rikuo!" Tomo laid on his back, playing catch by himself, with a tennis ball, on Rikuo's bed.

"So?" Rikuo filled in a blank of the cross-word puzzle in the newspaper he was reading. Nibbling on the pen, or scratching his head every so often.

"So... Lets play a game!" Tomo sat up quickly, making the ball in the air come down on his head. "Ow!" Tomo rubbed his head, and looked on the floor to glare at the rolling ball. Rikuo had to stiffen a giggle, that was so Kazahaya like. Tomo stood up to walk over to the table, wondering what was keeping Rikuo so occupied.

"Cross-word?" Tomo bit his lower lip "Are you winning?"

Rikuo rolled his eye's, what a stupid question. "Who knows, this is just a one-player game that anyone can do." _A four letter word for annoyance: Tomo. _Rikuo thought to himself.

"Lets play a game together then!"

Rikuo sighed "Like what?"

"...Um, Go!"

"No."

"...Renju?"

"No."

"Shogi!"

"No! I hate board games! Besides, I don't have any of those." _What's with this kid and strategy games like that? _Rikuo growled silently.

Tomo hung his shoulders in defeat. "Mmm... Do you play any sports?"

Rikuo mentally contemplated if he should answer truthfully. _Ah, what the heck_. "I played soccer when I was in school."

"Thats it?"

Rikuo glared up at the boy with a "duh" expression on his face.

"Wow, soccer! What a manly sport!"

_...He will never know how gay that sounded._

"Wanna play?" Tomo ran into the living room/bed room to get his shoes on as he said this.

Rikuo laid back in the chair, ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. He glanced at the corner of his eye, watching Tomo tie a shoe on his foot. "Tomo."

"Yes?" He twisted his neck around to look at Rikuo.

"...How old are you?"

Tomo looked confused for a second, then smiled "I'm fourteen!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Were going to play soccer."

Kakei looked like he would laugh at any second. "In the middle of the day? What about work?"

Rikuo rolled his eye's, he became lazy after Kazahaya...left. "Just give me the soccer ball. I'll work during my next break, okay?"

"Sure sure." Kakei stood and went over to a closet to pick a soccer ball out of it, and gracefully toss it to Rikuo. "Though, I should warn you..." Kakei started again before Rikuo shut the door behind him. "Don't let Tomo get his way all the time."

_I know I will regret asking this _"Why?" Rikuo's fingers drummed on the ball.

Kakei laced his fingers together, thinking about the words before he spoke them. "Tomo is a foreign entity in Kazahaya's body, whether we realize it or not, Kazahaya is fighting to regain control of his memories." Kakei paused, Rikuo waited. "He can't do it by himself, somebody has to help him. The more time spent with Tomo, or the more requests people do for him, can quite literally push Kazahaya's mental being out of place."

Rikuo brought his eye brows together to glare at his boss, who had his serious face on. "Kazahaya will disappear. Tomo will gain total control. If this happens, it's guaranteed that there will be no way to bring Kazahaya back."

Hours seemed to pass in the silence. "What do you suggest I should do then?!" Rikuo squeezed the ball until the air seeped out of the hole.

Kakei sat back in his chair. "Don't do what Tomo says." Rikuo whirled back around at Kakei. "That's it?"

Kakei sighed, taking his glasses off. "Try doing things that Kazahaya likes. Do something that will trigger a strong memory... Think of it as Kazahaya having amnesia."

Rikuo scoffed, but his eye's were thoughtful. "...How do you know this will work? How can you say all this with such sincerity on your features?"

Kakei smiled, and tapped his forehead with an index finger. "I know things."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No soccer." Rikuo walked out of Kakei's office, without the ball, to meet with Tomo.

"Was it something I did? Oh! I'm sorry Rikuo!"

Rikuo rolled his eyes at the pathetic boy. "No, Kakei said he misplaced the ball somewhere. No soccer." Rikuo stuffed his fists into his loose jean pockets, walking over to the employee rack to obtain his apron, mynas well work then.

"Aww, to bad. I was looking forward to doing something today." Rikuo glanced over at Tomo. "Besides working I mean." Tomo trudged, unhappily, with Rikuo to get his uniform.

Rikuo frowned, watching Tomo slip the apron over his head. He tapped his fingers against the inside of his pocket. _Something that Kazahaya would like...?_ Thinking he should just give it a try, Rikuo pinched one of Tomo's ribs when he walked past him, causing him to shriek in surprise. Tomo spun around, looking at Rikuo's back; he was walking in the opposite direction. "...What was that for?!" Tomo clasped his hands over his mouth at the sudden outburst, which made Rikuo look over his shoulder. "Uh, I'm sorry! That was completely out of line!" Tomo bowed a few times before heading to claim todays stock, rather quickly. Rikuo reclaimed his facial expression, and grinned, something he hadn't done in weeks. Time for fun.

"Tomo, help me unload this package would ya?"

"Yes!" Tomo left his station at the cashier to help Rikuo with the vitamin bottles.

"Here." Rikuo gave Tomo a handful. "I'll give them to you, and you stack them up there, highest shelve." This was something Kazahaya could never do; he was do dang short to reach the highest shelve, without his stool. But knowing Tomo, he would try anyway, to gullible to question about using a handicap.

"No matter how far you stretch, you'll never reach the top." Rikuo snickered. Plan A, use verbal abuse on Kazahaya.

"I'll make it eventually." Tomo lifted a knee in the air, as if that would help. Tomo groaned when he still couldn't reach the shelve. "I still got a full box here." Rikuo continued on. Tomo fumed, but kept it to himself. "Would you like some help?" Rikuo stood up from his crouched position on the floor, where he had a good view of Tomo's butt.

"As if!" Tomo gave up, and threw the vitamin bottle up on the shelve, which landed sideways, and rolled off. You could just see the steam coming out of Tomo's ears.

"Can't you do anything right?" Rikuo asked as he bent down to retrieve the bottle, and effortlessly placed it in its spot.

"Shut up! Don't make fun! You big bulgy freak!" Tomo looked taken-aback by his own retaliation, but before he could apologize, Rikuo stepped in again.

"Where else are you lacking in length, Kaza chan?" Rikuo slid his index finger up Tomo's chin.

"No where! You pervert! And don't call me 'chan'!" Tomo's cheeks flared scarlet. He turned and walked back to the cash register. Rikuo smiled, feeling proud of himself.

"And my name isn't 'Kaza'! It's Tomo." Tomo added to finish the game.

Rikuo frowned. Time for plan B.

Rikuo got Saiga in to sit at the cash register, so he could have Tomo to himself.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Saiga slapped Tomo's butt as he walked out of the confines of the check out area. Tomo squeaked, and walked faster over to Rikuo, who was silently counting what was left in stock, and writing it down on a clip board.

"Heh, only one hour until closing time!" Tomo tried to make casual conversation with Rikuo, But didn't appear to casual with Tomo adding a nervous "haha" after his sentence.

"Yes..." Rikuo's voice hit a low, sexy note as he answered Tomo's statement.

"Well, since Saiga san has taken my place, what should I do now?"

Rikuo answered without hesitation "Here." He shoved the clipboard and pen into Tomo's hands. "Continue counting from here," Rikuo pointed to a certain product "I'm at one hundred and twelve, count from there, and go along this shelve, and back down until you reach the last one."

"Seems easy enough. Okay." Tomo smiled reassuringly up at Rikuo, who grinned in response. Plan B, distractions.

Rikuo walked past Tomo again, but this time, slowed down to pinch the back of his neck, Kazahaya's most sensitive spot, or as Rikuo calls it, his pleasure spot. Tomo gasped, blushed, and fell to the floor, as if a pressure point had been hit.

Once Tomo regained his senses, he opened his mouth to yell at Rikuo, but he was gone. Tomo shook it off, stood up, and tried to get back to work.

"Tomo!" Said boy flew a foot in the air from the shout in his ear.

"You havent even said 'Hi' to me today. Know what that means?" Saiga's eye's danced behind his dark sun glasses.

Tomo fidgeted, fearing the worst. "W-What does that mean?"

"You get to be the lucky one to experience my new head-lock!" Tomo's eye's widened. "I don't think that'll be necessary, I still have work to do-"

"Excuse me? Are you talking back to a superior?" Saiga bent down, grinning a horribly unattractive teeth exposing smile.

"Uh, no way sir!" Tomo stood up strait. Saiga laughed a hearty "Har har!" Then wrapped his thick arms around Tomo's waist and lifted him up three feet in the air effortlessly.

"Gah! Please put me down!" Tomo struggled in Saiga's unbreakable grip.

"Say the magic word!" Saiga squeezed tighter, making Tomo spit out his last amount of air.

"I said 'please'!" Tomo squeaked with what little air he had left.

"Not what I wanna hear!" Saiga spun Tomo around in his embrace, making the small boy dizzy.

"I'm so confused!" Tomo cried. Rikuo watched the act from a distance, laughing uncontrollably... in his head.

"Say 'now'!" Saiga began tickling one of Tomo's ribs, still somehow able to keep him in the air.

"Haha! Now!"

"Now- what?"

"Now! Let me down now!"

"Aw, you figured it out already." Saiga reluctantly set Tomo down. "Now get this job done." Saiga pointed at the shelve of pills, and walked back to the cash register, as if nothing had happened.

Tomo groaned. _Why me?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Closing time, Plan C, physical contact.

After switching the OPEN sign to CLOSED, Tomo and Rikuo started taking off the aprons.

"Gah!"

Rikuo rolled the green apron in a ball. "What?"

"The knot on the apron is caught on my hair." Tomo tried to undo the knot behind his head, but made a failed effort.

"Let me see." Rikuo grinned, Tomo let the clothing hang off his hair, pulling on his scalp. "Be gentle."

"Of course." Rikuo whispered in Tomo's ear, making him jump. "Don't run away." Tomo started shuffling away from Rikuo's touch.

"Then stop stroking my neck and just get this thing off me."

"It's off." Rikuo combed through Tomo's hair to get rid of any knots.

Tomo quickly made his way up the small stairwell up to the boys shared apartment room.

"You didn't even say 'Thank you'." Rikuo made his way across the bedroom into the small kitchen.

"Right, thank you, Rikuo." Tomo nodded his head then turned back to his dresser, gathering clean boxers and a plain white T-shirt.

Rikuo changed his mind about supper, and walked behind Tomo. "Gunna take a shower?"

"Of course. I promise I'll leave enough hot water for you."

Tomo was still crouched on the floor, making everything organized inside the dresser drawer. "Maybe I should join you."

Tomo froze, a shirt still clutched in his hand. "What?!" He spun his head around to glare questioningly at Rikuo.

"You wash my back I wash yours." Rikuo bent down to wrap his arms around Tomo's torso.

"Wha! Rikuo! Put me down this instant!"

Rikuo, excepting this demand, sat down on the bed, with Tomo more conveniently seated on his lap.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Tomo squirmed around in Rikuo's hold.

"Never." Rikuo blew in Tomo's ear.

"Nya! Leave me alone!" Tomo seemed to cry. Rikuo wondered if doing this was right... He could tell Kazahaya was emerging, but what will happen to Tomo?

Rikuo ran his hand down Tomo's navel, down...

Would Tomo leave Kazahaya permanently? Or would he always be there, locked inside Kazahaya's head.

His hand pressed passed the jeans button. Rikuo ignored Tomo's sounds of protest.

What would Kazahaya do in this situation? _How would I know? I've never done this to him, not even close..._

"DAMMIT RIKUO! GET YOUR FILTHY CASANOVA HANDS OFF MY PENIS!!"

Rikuo blinked. Tomo jumped out of Rikuo's lap, hands balled into fists at his side. Rikuo quickly got rid of his bemused expression to grin evilly up at Tomo. "Great, now I'm hard, and your not on my lap anymore." Tomo blushed.

"Why do you always leave me in the middle, Kazahaya?"

Tomo's head twitched to the side, confused.

"You never let me finish what I want to do." Rikuo pretended to pout, which looked really stupid when he did it.

"You wouldn't have the guts to finish anything you start!" Tomo slapped his hands across his mouth. "Wait! Im sorry! No!- Ah!" Tomo's flew from his mouth to his head. "Stop! You deserved what you heard!" Tomo acted as if a great weight was suddenly dropped on his back, and he fell to one knee. "I cant help it-" "Shut up!" "What's going on?!" Tomo shot his head straight ahead to stare at Rikuo with huge gaping eye's.

Rikuo only starred back "Tomo, are you-"

"Shut up! My name is Kazahaya!" Tomo's eye's rolled back into his head, and he fainted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

sorry about that... it was going to turn into a sexy/humor scene, but then i got frustrated, and decided that if Rikuo did that, it would sooo be wrong . 

review me please


	7. Mind Games

Hey all, my most sincerest apologies on the uber long wait. You might have to go back to the next chapter to remember what has happened o.o im truly sorry

special, gigantic thank you to these lovely reviewers:

flying metal child

Captara

Shipet100

And the few who messaged idea's to me, i know there was a few, but i cant remember your names

Your idea's helped me get through the writers block, a cookie for you all

Chapter 7: Mind Games

Tomo blinked several times before he was sure of where he was. Yes, he was still in the shared apartment, yes, it was dark, and he was laying on his bed. But, something was different. Automatically, he brought his arm up to his forehead to wipe the precipitation he felt streaming down. Tomo sighed, and riped the blankets off him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up slowly. He groaned as he let his head fall into his hands, propped up by his elbows on his knees.

The room was still spinning. Tomo lifted his eyelashes slightly to see a lump in the quilt, of the bed across from him.

_Was I dreaming? _Tomo groaned again, when he couldn't find his balance standing up, and slumped like a rag doll, to the floor. Using the top mattress for support, he pulled himself up, to lay back awkwardly, on the bed.

When Tomo woke up again, the room was filled with sunshine, and his head didn't feel like it was going to float away. Only when he shifted to roll over, hoping for more sleep, did Tomo realize that he was not alone. Something, preferably someone, was pushed up against his back, fitting the curves to all his lower and upper body. Tomo was to afraid to move, still too sleepy to figure out why. That's when he understood who, and why, someone was sharing his bed; because this wasn't his. Tomo stared forward, looking at _his_ unmade bed, then glanced down to see thick, tan arm sticking out, from under his neck. Finally coming to the conclusion that he was is Rikuo's bed, and that his body was less than a millimeter from his own, and the breath coming onto the back of his neck made little hairs stick up, though it wasn't from a cold chill.

How to handle this situation? All Tomo found himself doing was staying completely still, and shifting his eyes around the room. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Rikuo's arm move down, from the base of his neck, to meet the other one around his waist, and pull him closer.

"Kazahaya..."

Tomo's eyebrow twitched. Who _is he talking about? _But he couldn't bring himself to be irritated, instead, he felt a surge of pleasure.

Rikuo angled himself as he pulled Tomo again, his lips at the back of his neck. Tomo shivered again, wondering if Rikuo was asleep or just messing with him. He sighed, and decided to just go along with it, snuggling up, as if the space wasn't already filled enough, closer to Rikuo's warm body. He froze when he heard a low, sexy chuckle.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Rikuo let his lips move against Tomo's neck.

"Ah! I don't know! Please allow me to leave, and I will no longer be of any disturbance to you." Tomo jerked forward, to get up, but was held securely in place.

"Who says your disturbing me?" Tomo could just hear the smile he was making.

"What about work?" It sounded like a statement.

"It's Sunday, stores' closed." Rikuo mumbled, falling back to sleep.

In Tomo's fidgeting, Rikuo had another déjà vu moment, and snickered.

"Ah fine, I want to sleep by myself anyway." Without letting Tomo react, Rikuo released his grip on him, and pushed him, sending Tomo rolling off the bed, and landing with a heavy "thunk" on the wooden floor.

"Whats with you?" Tomo demanded once his butt stopped aching. Rikuo opened one eye, to see an irritated Kazahaya, hands on hips, staring down on him, like a mother about to scold her child for not cleaning the room.

"Whats with _you_?" Rikuo mimicked the same tone of voice.

"Over sleeping is unhealthy." Tomo stuck his index finger in the air, mater-of-factly.

"Says you." Rikuo rolled over.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Does Rikuo usually sleep this heavy?" Tomo couldn't help but stomp down into Kakei's office and demand, in the most polite way possible, why Rikuo was being a jerk.

"Not usually." Kakei replied, his mind elsewhere.

"I'm bored" Tomo whined, slumping down onto the couch in front of Kakei's desk.

Kakei smiled then, and brought his eye's to meet Tomo's. "Like it or not, your off today. Why don't you go outside, enjoy the sunshine, for however long it may last." He pushed his glasses up delicately to fit more snugly on his nose.

Tomo sighed "All right."

Tomo only needed a light jacket at noon time, as he walked down the side of the street. He unconsciously started thinking about the previous night. He kicked a pebble at his feet and continued walking._ Somethings missing.._. Tomo thought to himself, while ignoring a couple of girls staring at him as he passed._ I can't remember... How did I get here again? _Tomo stopped where he stood, the sudden abruptness causing him to rock back on his heels. His hand curved around his chin in thought. It hurt to think so far back, but he couldn't remember anything past Rikou waking him up, in the store. _Do I have amnesia? Am I a runaway? _He scratched his head and continued, turning to walk along a polluted creek bend. _Okay, my name is Tomo, I'm fourteen years old...Ah, something about... What?_ Tomo squinted his eye's against the muddy ground, not really seeing it. _Wait, I'm seventeen._ He nodded his head, then shook it. _Ah, how can I be sure of anything anymore. _He chuckled darkly to himself, finding a large rock to sit on, he picked up a pebble, and juggled it in one hand. _I have a sister though, I'm sure of that... I think. _He rolled his eye's and tossed the small rock in the contaminated water. He watched the thick ripples in the water until they disappeared, then looked up to the tree's opposite him. Higher his eye's wandered, up to the sky to stare at the white clouds that reminded him of marshmallows. A sigh slipped out, as Tomo rested his chin on his open palms, starring at the water again. _I could just be losing my mind. _

A cloud shifted in the sky, and suddenly the sun shown on the murky water ahead. Tomo raised his head in small interest, at the small shine a spot near the shore was making. Tomo didn't move, just starred, pondering what the shine could be. The sun was hidden again by a cloud, and the rays were gone. Tomo continued to stare, then shrugged, standing up and taking a step to reach the waters edge, peering down into the muck. About a foot out, Tomo saw the slightest bit of gold. Curiosity arousing, he pushed his jacket sleeve up, and stuck his bare arm into the filthy water to snatch the unknown object.

Tomo pulled it closer to his face. It looked like an old 70's hand mirror. He turned it over, and began whipping the green algae off the glass. Tomo stared at his reflection with a lack of interest. _I certainly don't look fourteen. _He pushed a stray hair he noticed, back behind his ear. _...Have I always had my hair so long? _Tomo ran his fingers through the shoulder length hair. "I should get this cut."

_Don't touch my hair if you want a pencil shoved up your brain._

Tomo stood up automatically, spinning around and scanning the area. "Who said that?" He squeaked.

No answer.

He blinked. _What kind of threat was that? _He giggled lightly, but still confused. Glancing down at the mirror in his hand, then back into the empty woods. "Yes, I am losing my mind".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where... did you get this?" Kakei was studying the dirty mirror, from a distance, not looking at his reflection.

"In a creek, under the Teo bridge... well, a little further down stream actually." Tomo took in Kakei's expression, which was a mixture of complete seriousness, and awe, and tried to figure out what it meant.

"Thank you Tomo, please leave now." Kakei only glanced up at him for a second, then back at the clouded mirror.

Tomo bowed silently, and darted out of the room.

Rikuo heard the door open, and close in the next room, but continued working on his food creation, cooking in a heavy pot of _something_ on the stove.

"Something smells interesting." Tomo announced, coming into the kitchen.

Rikuo glanced sideways, that was something Kazahaya used to say every time Rikuo tried to cook something that his nose didn't appeal to.

"It's Mexican" Rikuo replied anyway.

"Shouldn't it be Japanese?" Tomo walked over, next to Rikuo to inspect the glob in the pot.

"Not tonight." Rikuo couldn't help but glance over again. _Either he's finally realized that I hate nice people... or..._

"I'm sorry, I think I may be a bit tired. Mexican sounds fine." He smiled up at Rikuo, who frowned inwardly.

_Damn._

Rikuo hated it.

He spat the food back onto the plate, and whipped his mouth on a napkin. Tomo looked surprised, but spat his out, too... When he thought Rikuo wasn't looking.

"Taste like crap." Rikuo muttered to himself as he dumped their plates in the garbage.

Tomo snagged a bag of cookies out of the cabinet, and sat in the middle of his bed, nibbling on the edge of one. Rikuo grabbed a handful from the bag as he passed Tomo to sit on his own bed. Tomo paused, mid munch, to scold Rikuo on his cookie grabbing manners, but then found it stupid, so he let it drop.

"I'm gunna take a shower, Kaza, don't fall asleep without taking one too." Rikuo got up as he said this.

"Whatever." Tomo swallowed, and snatched a second cookie.

Rikuo waited, but Tomo was silent. He let a smile crack out on his lips.

"Unless you want to join me now."

Tomo starred at Rikuo disapprovingly.

"Fine, fine." Rikuo threw his hands in the air mockingly, and walked into the bathroom. Tomo rolled his eyes, set the cookies on the end table, and got up to get a new sheet out of the closet.

As Tomo ripped the old sheet out, a small brown book fell to the ground from under the top mattress. He raised an eyebrow, bending down to take the book, and sitting on the bed, with half the sheet laid out.

Examining the leather cover first, then opening it up to start reading from the first page.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Rikuo walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel along his hips, Tomo was there, waiting for him at the door, a little brown book in his hand. He brought it up to his face.

"I remember the factory... but I don't remember being in it with you." Tomo looked confused, and determined.

Rikuo felt... awkward, to say the least, a draft was beginning between his legs. "Okay..." He involuntarily shifted his weight to one leg, looking elsewhere besides the boy in front of him.

Tomo continued to stare, his chin pointing up from the strain of trying to look into Rikuo's eyes, the book now being held at his chest. His eyebrows suddenly pulled together, as if in worry, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eye's. "I have a migraine."

Rikuo couldn't help but smile "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I can't sleep! My mind is racing" He paused "It's very detailed, this book." Tomo stole a glance at it. Rikuo rolled his eye's, _when can I put some boxers on?! _"I am sure I know that place, could we go there?"

Rikuo sighed, in irritation, taking a swift glance at the clock "It's almost eleven, you want to go there _now_"

Tomo nodded once, eye's still determined.

Rikuo sighed again, this time in a sharper tone "Can I get dressed first?" He gestured to the dresser with a long arm.

Tomo's expression changed, confused again. "Of course."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why am I doing this?" Rikuo grumbled to himself. He led the way, both boys walking in the middle of the night, to the old abandoned factory. Every time he took a glance behind him, Tomo's nose was stuck in Kazahaya's journal.

Rikuo sniffed, bringing his coat collar up to cover his neck. _I wanted to say "no", to listen to Kakei's advise, but there's just something there, Kazahaya or Tomo, I can't be sure, but I don't think this is bad. _He took another glance behind him, this time Tomo was staring back at him, the emotion on his face, unreadable. Rikuo turned back swiftly, something gave him a chill, and it wasn't from the cold air.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tomo was trying to finish what was written in the journal, but was surprised when he turned the next page, to find a different entry, it wasn't the same handwriting from the beginning. Reading it carefully as he walked behind Rikuo, processing each word, committing it to memory, as he was doing with the previous entries.

_12 September_

_A few days ago, Kazahaya disappeared. Well, I shouldn't say that. His body is here, and thats it. That ridiculous mirror that Kakei sent us to find has something to do with all this. All I am aware of is that Kazahaya was sent to deliver the cursed mirror to its client. Of course, Kaza can't do anything as simple as that._

_Kakei sent me out to find him a few hours later, he actually sounded a bit worried. Although, I wasn't feeling worried when I donned my heavy coat and went out to retrieve him. I was actually thinking of ways I could tease him, make him feel awkward. Him getting lost was a perfect excuse to make fun of. Ah, if only I'd know better._

_The rain was coming down hard, that was probably when I really started worrying. About seven miles from the store, I found Kazahaya on the side of the street, his body crumpled up against a storm drain. When I yelled his name, he didn't respond. I ran over to him, I heisted to touch him. What was I thinking? Kazayaha was so white in the face, I almost though he was dead, but I could see his body shivering in the cold. He was drenched in rain water. The way his eye's wouldn't blink creeped me out the most. I whispered his name constantly while I picked him up, parted his wet hair, so it was out of his face. As I walked back, I hunched my body over his best I could, so the rain wouldn't be hitting him. He was so _cold, e_ven though I had him pressed against my body, and my coat stretched out to cover him as well. I kept my hand on his back, stroking it, or was i trying to create friction for heat?_

_Once I reached the store, Kakei was there, in the front, holding the door open for me. I was sure to shoot him an angry glance as I passed._

_I set Kazahaya on the floor, up against a shelf._

"_What the hell happened to him?" I had asked Kakei. I felt spastic when he told me that he didn't know. _

There was a lot of lines scribbled out after that, but following the unreadable paragraph, it finally said,

_... Why do things like this happen? I want to blame someone, but the only person I find is perfect for this c__atastrophe is Tomo. The boy who has replaced Kazahaya, and shares none of his memories, or emotions, or personality. I miss the way Kaza would scream at me for no reason, or when he would blush in the face if I got to close to him. Thats what I miss most, his warmth. Just being in the same room with him made me feel different. _

Another couple lines crossed out.

_I suddenly regret kissing him. It wasn't right, I took my teasing to far. I don't want Kazahaya going away with that last memory of me._

It was strange how it was just left off like that, Tomo flipped the page, expecting more, but it was blank. He blinked in confusion, and stared at the back of Rikuo's head. When he finally turned his neck a fraction and saw him, Rikuo looked away quickly. Tomo cocked his head to one side, his migraine came back in a hit. He snapped the book shut, and, using his free hand, grabbed his forehead in pain. Rikuo didn't seem to notice. Tomo flinched back, as if a knife had stabbed him in the head. Eye's squeezed shut, walking with uncertainty, Tomo suddenly ran into Rikuo's back.

"Sorry," He heard him mutter. "were here."

Tomo permitted a peak around Rikuo's brawny back to stare at the huge factory before them. The migraine was suddenly gone, he didn't even notice, as he walked around Rikuo to follow the familiar path towards the buildings entrance.

Tomo was speechless when they entered the structure.

_What happened here? _He looked down to avoid tripping on a piece of scrap metal.

Rikuo was disturbed by the silence, although it wasn't awkward, it was very eerie. But he could tell Tomo was thinking, so he didn't dare say a word, it could distract him. Something falling from the ceiling, and crashing to the floor caused both boys to jump.

"My room is upstairs." Tomo blurted out without thinking, but continued, "My dad runs this business..." Then he was running, jumping over things instead of stepping. Rikuo tried to follow quickly, but had a hunch on where he was heading anyway.

When Rikuo caught up to him, he was standing in the doorway of the room Rikuo and Kazahaya had found those dogs, he didn't know Tomo was crying until he spoke.

"Where is everybody?" His voice broke as he choked out a sob.

Rikuo wasn't sure of what to do. He placed a hand on Tomo's shoulder, and he sunk to the ground, his face in his hands.

"I don't... Understand-" His voice broke twice. Rikuo sighed, and sat down next to him.

When Rikuo opened his eye's, he was still in the doorway of that room. He groaned when he realized they had spent the night there. The rays of the sun coming in through the broken windows. It took him approximately ten seconds to figure out that Tomo wasn't with him.

Caring less, Rikou stood up, yawned and stretched his whole body until it quivered. "Tomo." He called sleepily.

"In here." Came a response from the room opposite him. Rikuo started forward, and leaned on the door frame when he saw Tomo.

He was sitting on the nearly destroyed mattress, staring at the wall.

"Did you get any sleep?" Rikuo asked, uninterested.

"No. How could I? My mind has been racing since I found that mirror yesterday."

Rikou's hearts skipped a beat.

"What mirror?" He meant his voice to sound casual, but it came out like a demand.

Tomo slowly turned his head to face him, it bothered Rikuo, and he twitched inwardly.

"Are you familiar with it?" Tomo asked coyly, as if he already knew the answer. Suddenly Rikuo had a need to protect Kazahaya's involvement. "Maybe..."

"Hmm..." Tomo ran a finger in circles on the bed.

Rikuo sighed. "What do you know about a mirror?" He felt like Kakei for some reason.

"I found it yesterday." He kept his eye's on his tracing finger "I did not see anything interesting about it."

"What did you see?"

He shrugged "Only my reflection." He starred up at Rikuo then, who was motionless.

"You stared into the mirror?"

"Yes."

"Did anything happen?"

Tomo seemed to seriously ponder this. "I did hear a voice, but it could have been my imagination."

"What did it say?"

Tomo looked up again, for he went back to playing with his finger, but stopped. He raised an eyebrow.

"I cant remember." He answered dryly. Rikuo frowned, he was hiding something.

"Did you hear Kazahaya's voice?" Rikuo walked into the room, and leaned against a dusty wall.

Tomo's eyebrow twitched slightly; Rikuo noticed.

"No." He glared up at him.

Rikuo glared back. Something bad was happening... Tomo was winning. He realized with a sinking heart, but he didn't give up.

"Let's get back to the store now, Kakei and Saiga are probably wondering where we are."

"I don't want to leave, I know where I belong."

"And thats here? In this dump?"

"..."

Rikuo sighed, and his voice lightened. "Kazahaya, you belong with _me_, remember?"

"No one will miss me..." Tomo mumbled, starring down at his folded hands. Rikuo wonered, for a moment, if that was Kazahaya, or Tomo saying that. Either way, he came to sit down next to the boy, the bed creaked loudly in protest. He ran his palm up and down his back, almost like a massage. Tomo's head snapped up, and he automatically brought his hands up to his forehead.

"Whats wrong?" Rikuo brought his brows together in confusion, Tomo was hissing in pain.

"My head is killing me." Rikou could barely make out the words.

"Let me take you back to the apartment." Rikuo started lifting him up as he said this, despite Tomo's weak protests.

The situation was worse once they arrived at the drug store, Rikuo didn't even notice that the Open sign was switched to Closed.

Kakei saw them coming through the glass door, and opened his office door for Rikuo to set Tomo on the couch.

"I had a feeling this would happen..." Rikuo thought he heard Kakei mummer, but it was to soft to catch.

Saiga was standing in a corner of the room, arms crossed around his chest.

Once Rikuo laid Tomo on the couch, he noticed Kakei grab something wrapped in cloth out of a desk drawer.

"Whats that?"

Kakei acted as if he hadn't heard him, and quickly made his way to Tomo's side. He stuck his hand in Tomo's coat pocket and pulled out the little journal, as if he already knew it was there. He moved like an expert, seeming to be unaware of Tomo's tiny moans of pain.

"Kakei, whats happening?"

He remained silent towards him "Kazahaya, what were you doing in the factory?"

Tomo calmed down a bit to answer, "I was playing in the basement, and fell into a hole, in a weak spot in the floor."

"No you weren't" Kakei answered bluntly, Rikuo was utterly confused.

"Yes I was!" Tomo yelled "thats when I found that stupid mirror-" Tomo froze, his eye's opened, and stared blankly.

"What happened then?" Kakei asked while scanning the pages of the journal.

Tomo blinked, and looked down, no longer twitching around. "... I can't remember."

Kakei nodded, Rikuo groaned. Kakei held a finger up to stop him before he started complaining.

Kakei turned a page, and paused, then smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tomo sat on the edge of his bed, watching Rikuo pace, his head was hurting again.

Kakei had saw the page where Rikuo wrote, he said now was the time to bring Kazahaya back. _But how?!_ Rikuo felt so annoyed and frustrated, he glanced at Tomo as he paced, he never took his eye's off him. Rikuo had the wrapped up mirror in his hand, and was suddenly struck with an idea. _Shock him back into reality?_ Rikuo shrugged. _Sounds to easy._

"Kazahaya, stand up." And so he did. Rikuo was thrilled that he was answering to him with that name. But he didn't let himself get too hopeful. "I wanted to try something..." He stuck the mirror in his back pocket, and made his way to the smaller boy. Once he was standing in front of him, still silent, Rikuo sighed, and cupped his hands around Tomo's face. The shock in Tomo's eye's was expected, but Rikuo kept his eye's open as he leaned in, pausing before he kissed him.

Rikuo shut his eye's on contact, tilting Tomo's head up for a better angle. He felt him shaking under his lips, but other than that, remained motionless. Rikuo deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up behind Tomo's head, and the other around his skinny waist.

When he pulled away, and opened his eye's, Tomo's were closed. "Wait." Tomo mumbled, and stood on his tip toes and kissed Rikuo back. Rikuo pushed back harshly, opening his mouth to take a breath, when felt a tongue slide in. Rikuo grinned, and did the same to Kazahaya, who wrapped his arms around Rikuo's neck, pulling him down to his height.

As this was going on, Rikuo snuck a hand away, and pulled the mirror out from his pocket, twirling it, letting the cloth unravel itself and fall to the floor.

He unwillingly broke off, whispering "Kazahaya". When he opened his eye's, they were dark, lost, like a mist. Rikuo felt a sense of ease, and stole a quick kiss, before he threw the mirror between them, reflector side facing Tomo.

Tomo was suddenly stiff, and what sounded like a "Shhwwsh" filled the empty air. It all, literally happened in a few seconds. Rikuo wasn't sure when to take the mirror away, so instead he calmly asked, "Kazahaya?"

When there wasn't an answer, he peeked behind the mirror, to see the boys face. It was the same misty grayish/blue eye's, Kazahaya's eyes.


	8. Something Crazy

Chapter 8: Something Crazy

"Your such a sap." Kazahaya laughed after he read what Rikuo put down in his journal. Rikuo smiled, and continued to stare at Kazahaya, he couldn't take his eye's off him, and for some reason, Kazahaya didn't know why.

"Hey Rikuo! I made an insult at you!" Kazahaya became childish as he stuck his tongue out at him. Rikuo smiled, this confused Kazahaya.

"You know, that's starting to creep me out."

"What is?"

"The staring... The niceness." Kazahaya drew out the last word dramatically. "I got used to it the first day, but now we're entering our second, I am becoming frightened." He pretended to shudder.

"Kazahaya," the name filled Rikuo up with a strange emotion, knowing he was calling it to the real owner "don't you remember what happened in the last month?"

"Hmm..." Kazahaya tilted his head up "No, like I told you, all I remember is passing out in the street."

-x- two days earlier -x-

"Whoa!" Rikuo dropped the mirror, which shattered once it hit the hard floor, to catch Kazahaya, who had started to fall backwards. Kazahaya fell limp in Rikuo's arms.

"Um... Kaza-"

"Let go of me you dirt brain!" Kazahaya flailed his arms around, Rikuo let go of him, stunned, and let him fall on his back, on the floor.

A moment of silence passed.

A roar of laughter erupted suddenly from Rikuo. Kazahaya glared

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Kazahaya began to get up, dusting off.

"Dude, are you okay?" Rikuo asked between chuckles.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Kazahaya shut his eyes, walking past Rikuo with his arms crossed across his chest.

Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's arm as he passed. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Kazahaya ground his teeth, but smoothed out his expression once he saw Rikuo's eye's. They were so...

Gentle.

It made Kazahaya shiver.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" He continued to stare into Rikuo's eye's, which turned into confusion after the question was answered.

_I don't get it._ Rikuo thought, forgetting about the boy in front of him.

"Are you going to let go of my arm or what?" Rikuo focused back onto Kazahaya. "Urgh, would you stop-"

Rikuo pulled Kazahaya into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around him, almost protectively.

"Gah! Rikuo?! Let go of me!" Kazahaya struggled.

"You're here." Rikuo whispered.

"Well duh! Jeez, I didn't go anywhere..." Kazahaya shivered again, when he felt fingers comb through his hair. "...What's with you?" Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuo as well, although for a different reason. He could feel that Rikuo was troubled by something, it wasn't like Rikuo to be so open with him.

Rikuo laughed once, but there was no humor behind it. "Remember the mirror?"

"Oh yeah!" He paused "wait... how did I get here?" Kazahaya brought an arm back around to point down.

"I went out and got you, of course." He noticed that Rikuo scoffed lightly.

"...Why?" Rikou was still holding him.

Kazahaya could tell he rolled his eye's on that one "Well, Kakei sent me after you. You were out for a couple hours, and it was starting to rain."

Kazahaya groaned, Rikuo stifled a giggle. "Thats it? You're acting as if you haven't seen me in weeks!"

Rikuo stiffened; Kazahaya noticed.

"I haven't." Rikuo answered at last.

Kazahaya sighed in irritation, Rikuo laughed out loud. "If this is some kind of trick, Rikuo" Kazahaya threatened, "it is so not funny." He seemed to fume, which made Rikuo's grin wider. He finally let off some hugging pressure to look at Kazahaya's face.

"You, really don't remember anything?"

Kazahaya sighed "Should I remember something?"

A knock on the door made Kazahaya jump.

"Everything alright in here?" Kakei popped his head in the doorway.

"Umm..." Kazahaya was suddenly aware of how close Rikuo was, aware that one hand was still around his neck. He flushed a deep pink. But Rikuo was smiling.

"Everything is fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jeez, you people! I keep on telling you, I am perfectly fine." He persisted as Kakei stuck a mini flashlight in his face, peering into his eye. Everyone was in the room now, Kakei, Saiga, and Rikuo, of course. "So you're a doctor now?"

Kakei smiled in humor at Kazahaya's annoyance.

"I just want to be certain that Tomo is gone."

"... Who?"

"Didn't Rikuo tell you?" he inclined his head in his direction.

"No, like he ever does."

"I'm pretty sure he is though." Rikuo's reaction was aimed at Kakei. "gone, you know? The mirror is smashed to bits."

"Yes. But I do wonder what will become of his lost soul." Kakei responded calmly, Rikuo fidgeted.

"Poor thing."

"What's going to happen to him?" Rikuo didn't sound interested.

Kazahaya groaned, wanting to be apart of this conversation that was making utterly no sense.

He was ignored.

Kakei shrugged in the slightest motion. "Can't say for sure. He should have died in that fire." He took the light away from Kazahaya's eye's and stood up. "One thing is for certain though, we wont be seeing him again."

-x- present day -x-

"I still think it's strange." Kazahaya folded his arms behind his head, laying back on his pillow.

Rikuo smirked "Or course it is. Not everyday you hear of someone becoming possessed by another."

"Was I possessed?" Kazahaya glanced over at Rikuo "did I have no free will at all?"

Rikuo blinked slowly "I wouldn't know. But you were able to fight back, gain control over your body and mind again."

"With your help?" Kazahaya finished for him.

Rikuo grinned "Yup. You should only be so lucky."

"Pssh!" Kazahaya rolled his eye's, crossing his legs. "So, how did you get me 'back' anyway?"

"I kissed you."

"You, what?!" Kazahaya sat up, eye's wide with anger.

"You heard me. I gave you a kiss... and you kissed me back." He added.

"Gah! You took advantage of my predicament and did something I would never allow!" Kazahaya shook his head back and forth.

Rikuo sighed "You're so ungrateful."

"What?"

"I had actually kissed Tomo, you know? I did it as a mechanism to lure you out, by shock. You were already on the edge anyway, all you needed was a little push, and that's what I did."

Silence.

"So, you only kissed me, to lure me out?"

"That's right." Rikuo looked skeptical.

"Oh." Was there a hint of hurt in his voice?

"But you know..." Rikuo trailed off to get his attention "I only did it for you." He held out his hand, Kazahaya starred at it, with a questionable look on his face.

Rikuo grinned "Don't worry, I wont do anything." He paused "I want you to see something."

"Okay..." Kazahaya grabbed his hand, and closed his eye's.

It was creepy at first, Kazahaya saw through Rikuo's eye's and saw himself. Rikuo was leaning into him, it was creepy cause he was about to kiss himself. But the moment the lips contacted, Kazahaya felt a transfer, and he was in his own body, being kissed by Rikuo. He couldn't see anything, only feel the surge of different emotions Rikuo put into that first kiss.

Uncertainty, sadness, desire.

The kiss ended to quick, and Kazahaya felt neglected, and mumbled "Wait" and felt himself lean back in, putting as much strength as he could muster into his own kiss. He felt Rikuo's lips curve upward in satisfaction, as he pushed back with more force, more urgency. The way Rikuo tightened, and moved his arms around him made Kazahaya feel wanted. When Rikuo opened his mouth, he thought it was an invitation, and preceded to turn this kiss into something more.

The memory was suddenly cut short, when Kazahaya was zapped back into the real world. He fluttered his eye's open, and saw the shocked expression on Rikuo's face.

"...What?"

Rikuo exhaled, a tiny smile emerging. "I couldn't take your reaction much longer."

Kazahaya flushed "what- What was I doing?"

Rikuo laughed nervously, which sounded stupid coming from him. "You were moaning."

"..."

"And stroking my thigh."

"Eh, sorry." Kazahaya decided now was a good time to move away from Rikuo, off his knee.

"Why the sudden passion?" Rikuo's tone was teasing.

"Pssh. You know, half of that 'passion' was emitting off of you."

Rikuo twitched.

Kazahaya grinned "I felt all your desire, your feelings from that memory."

Rikuo couldn't believe it, Kazahaya had made a comeback. "You're such a snoop"

"You're the one who let me into your thoughts."

Rikuo nodded once, accepting it.

"Did you like it?" Rikuo's tone turned seductive.

"Uh, like what?" Kazahaya had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"The kiss." Rikuo leaned forward.

"erm, well... It was better than your forced kiss a couple days ago."

"A month ago." Rikuo corrected him automatically.

"Right." Kazahaya looked sideways, uncertain.

"You know, I really did miss you." Rikuo looked down.

"Yeah, it must be very hard for you to admit this" Kazahaya responded sarcastically.

Rikuo chuckled once "You know me all to well." He grinned up at Kazahaya.

"You really are a sap, I was hoping I wouldn't experience this moment in your life. What is it? A mid-life crises?" He laughed.

Rikuo rolled his eye's dramatically "This is not a mid-life crises. This is about the one I love."

The laughing stopped. Kazahaya peeked at Rikuo, he looked completely serious.

"Heh heh... What?"

"You heard me." Rikuo fought back a grin.

"...And who's that?"

"Who's... Who?" Rikuo leaned in, about to cross to the other bed.

"The one you... love" Kazahaya spat out the word, it sounded so distant to him.

"I'll give you a hint." Rikuo could hear Kazahaya's heart throbbing. He took his hand under Kazahaya' chin "The name starts with a 'K'".

-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

oh, BABY! I am done! Whoot!

The end! I love it!

I hope you guys did too, i know i took forever in the last chapter... i deserved no reviews TT but! To make that up! I will re-write the first 2 chapters (they sucked, dont deny it!) and write a "Drug Extra" PM me with some sexy idea's, and i'll see what i can do!

Yumi... OUT!


	9. Drug Extra

"So, what's the point in all this?" Kazahaya asked again. Rikuo had woken Kazahaya up... to early in the morning, and was now driving them somewhere.

"You'll see." Rikuo glanced over at Kazahaya and grinned.

Kakei and Saiga weren't even in the store when Rikuo dragged the tired Kazahaya down the stairs.

Kazahaya sighed, and leaned against the door, looking out the window.

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Rikuo was smiling.

"Are you looking at me?" Kazahaya asked, his voice muffled a bit by his hand.

"...Yes."

"Well stop."

Rikuo stiffened a giggle, but looked back to the road nonetheless.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"... Now seriously, what are we doing _here_?" Kazahaya glanced over at Rikuo, then back at the Chuck E Cheeses.

Rikuo sighed, it sounded odd, like a triumphed sigh. "I would just like to say that... none of this was my idea." He glanced at Kazahaya's confused face, and headed inside.

Kazahaya walked in behind Rikuo, and noticed the restaurant was pitch black inside, despite the sunshine outside.

"...Rikuo-"

"SUPRIZE!"

"GYA!!" Kazahaya jumped almost three feet in the air.

The lights flashed on, there were people everywhere, many Kazahaya could make out. Kakei, he first noticed, Saiga, a lot of the boys from that all-boy campus, including Nayuki and Mukofujiwara. A gigantic banner was hanging from the ceiling, reading "Happy 18th Kudou Kazahaya!"

_Oh..._

"Happy Birthday Kudo san!"

_...Crap_

"Congratulations!"

_Why did this have to happen to me?!_

Someone screamed "Banzai", that's when Kazahaya turned to walk, preferably run, out, when someone snagged his arm, rather harshly.

"Deal with it please." He heard Rikuo whisper in his ear "Kakei has been planning this for months, please try to be tolerant in the most polite way possible."

"I don't wanna." Kazahaya moaned like a little kid. Rikuo snickered, and stole a quick peck on his cheek before turning Kazahaya back to the party guests.

Kazahaya flushed a deep pink, suddenly casting his eye's on the floor, and followed Rikuo to the center of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I think I'd rather not." Kazahaya eyed the gigantic mouse suspiciously.

"It just wants a hug." Rikuo teased.

"I am now 18, not 8!" Kazahaya fumed.

"Poor mouse." Rikuo trailed off. Kazahaya scoffed... then suddenly brightened up.

"Hey!"

"What?" Rikuo held a handful of Doritos.

"...Did we miss your birthday?" Kazahaya noticed Nayuki waving at him from across the room, but ignored him.

"Not yet... Why?"

A grin slowly spread across Kazahaya's face.

"I'm older than you!" He looked so exultant.

Rikuo raised on eyebrow.

"Yes!" Kazahaya poked Rikuo in the chest.

"This is a big day for you." Rikuo commented sarcastically, monotone. Kazahaya didn't seem to notice... for once.

"From now on you must respect me!" Kazahaya stood a bit taller.

Rikuo rolled his eye's, he couldn't help it. "I will do no such thing."

"Not even on my birthday?" Kazahaya put on a sad face.

"Stop that." Rikuo shoved the chips in his mouth.

Kazahaya was about to say something witty, or so he thinks, when Nayuki popped up behind Rikuo.

"Hey Kudou." He beamed, looking back and forth between Rikuo and him.

"Oh, hey Nayuki." Kazahaya couldn't help but smile in his presence.

"I got you a gift, I tried to get your attention, but I see something else has you occupied now." He seemed to check out Rikuo, who remained like a statue.

"Oh, thank you." Kazahaya bowed, and took the gift Nayuki extended toward him. _I didnt know half of the school was going to be here! How am I supposed to explain Rikuo? I'm sure Nayuki now thinks we're going out..._ He thought to himself, keeping a smile on his face as he unwrapped, and opened the box...

Kazahaya flushed a deep crimson.

"Nayuki! What is the meaning of this?!" He hissed in a whisper, suddenly holding the box close to his chest.

Rikuo raised his eyebrows, curious.

"I just though, you know... You might need it in the future." He winked, Kazahaya staggered.

"What is it?" Rikuo's deep voice made Kazahaya jump.

"Nothing-"

"Just a little toy I though he may need." Nayuki answered himself, Kazahaya felt like slapping his own forehead.

Rikuo looked amused "A toy?" He looked back at Kazahaya, grinning hugely, Kazahaya felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"Are you fond of them, Himura?" Nayuki asked, looking as innocent as an Angel of Death.

"I'd rather have the real thing." He answered seductively, leaning in and quickly trailing his index finger up Kazahaya's neck.

Nayuki smiled, clapping his hands together. Out of the corner of his eye, Kazahaya saw Saiga coming... Oh no. And, has he ever noticed, how amazingly sexy Rikuo looked right now?

"Uhh..." Kazahaya felt faint.

"Wow, if I knew that one sex toy would have you react like this, Kazahaya, I would have stocked our room a long time ago."

Nayuki laughed at that one, Kazahaya was somewhat, less than amused.

"You jerk. Stop talking as if you would really do anything with them, you sick masochist! I'll act the way I want! Maybe I was just suddenly over come with gratitude at my gift! Can't a man be a little emotional without the comments of others?!" Kazahaya stood on his tip toes, glaring up at Rikuo.

Nayuki became silent, he carefully took a step forward to take in Rikuo's reaction.

Pure bliss.

"I think I'm in love with a sassy kitten." Rikuo took a step, to close the gap between him and Kazahaya.

Nayuki squealed.

"I don't like you." Kazahaya didn't fidget, though he felt like running away.

Rikuo closed his eyes as he grinned "I don't like you either." He opened his eye's, and glanced down into the box.

"Don't look!" But it was to late, Rikuo saw it, and he laughed out loud.

"How much did this thing cost you?" He turned to look at Nayuki.

"Oh, I dare not say in front of the receiver." He looked like he was hiding a secret.

"What are you boys up to?" Saiga's booming voice made Kazahaya jump, the box fell from his feeble grip, and the object rolled out of the box... exposed for all to see.

Kazahaya felt tormented, some birthday.

Rikuo saw the sadness in Kazahaya's eyes. He quickly scooped it up, ignored Saiga's insidious laughter, and dragged Kazahaya into the bathrooms.

"This is why I hate surprise parties." Kazahaya mumbled to himself in the mirror, Rikuo was leaning against a wall, then walked to appear behind Kazahaya, his arms wrapped around his waist, starring at his reflection.

"What would you like to do?"

"Go home."

"Anything else?"

Kazahaya stared at Rikuo's eye's, full of a hidden desire, hidden thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Kazahaya asked those eye's.

"I don't think you want to know." Rikuo inhaled and exhaled down Kazahaya's neck.

"I asked, so answer me." Kazahaya shivered.

"I am thinking of another way to celebrate your birthday."

Kazahaya shook his head. "I'm not sleeping with you."

Rikuo chuckled "Nah, that'll be for _my_ birthday." He spun him around to tap him on the nose.

"Then how else could you celebrate my birthday?" Kazahaya ignored the heat on his cheeks.

"How would you like a kiss?"

"...Again?" Kazahaya blurted out after a silence.

Rikuo laughed in whispers "Yes, again."

Kazahaya sighed, bringing his arms around Rikuo's neck, who did the same around Kazahaya's hips.

"You sure are acting strange." Kazahaya noted, deciding to be confident.

Rikuo grinned "So...?" He began to lean in.

"So..." Kazahaya leaned away "I think you should be punished."

"...Eh?" Rikuo was suddenly empty handed. Stunned, he whirled around to see Kazahaya at the door. "...What are you doing?"

Kazahaya giggled, and shut the door behind him, as he walked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah... I loved this idea, of Kazahaya being older than Rikuo. Sorry it kinda dragged on, i didnt know how to end it.

Ah, poor Rikuo, it was like giving him a chocolate bar and then wrenching it away from his grasp.


End file.
